


Symmatry

by Soul93



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul93/pseuds/Soul93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Mills and Martha Jones have a lot in common... Both self efficient young women, with a perchant for red leather jackets and of course there attraction to 'Tall, handsome and British' men who travel through time... among other things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symmatry

**Author's Note:**

> A way to combine two of my favorite pairings with two of my favorite shows? Why not.
> 
> Just a short piece, might add a second part but it feels finished.
> 
> While watching Sleeping Hollow - which I recently got into- I couldn't help thinking of the similarities between the characters so this was born.
> 
> A bit rough around the edges, but hopefully something you'll enjoy!
> 
> For ZF

“Crane?!” Abbie yelled, gun poised, as she treaded through the dark desolate house. You’d think after she’d first told him of her discomfort with creepy haunted houses, he would understand she meant it. She suddenly spun around as a floorboard creaked followed by a loud thump. “Crane?!”

She ran down the hallway, skidding at a halt when she saw the lump on the ground.

“Unless crane is a universal word for ‘fire ask questions later’, than you are a sight for saw eyes,” the young woman joked, though it was obvious she was suffering some form of discomfort as she made to get up to her feet. What was also obvious was her very British accent.

“Are you a Hessian?” Abbie demanded, because although she had yet to meet a female member anything in this war was possible.

The woman seemed to cock her head to the side in thought. “That is probably the least weird question I’ve had to answer in the past few months,” she finally said before offering her hand. “Martha Jones.”

Hesitantly Abbie accepted the hand. “Abbie Mills,” she returned before regarding the woman. Meeting someone of her own height was actually nice for a change. “So what are you doing here, Martha Jones?” she asked. She needed to get her to safety and hopefully find her errant partner.

“Martha is just fine,” the other woman, Martha, said with a dismissive wave. She seemed a bit reluctant to answer Abbie’s question. “Looking for the Doctor actually...” she replied.

“Doctor who?”

“Ah, if I got a dollar for every time that question was asked I’d have enough money to buy my very own time machine...” Martha mused aloud. “He is well... I’m his companion.”

Abbie’s mind was still processing her flippant remark about time machines, but decided to explore that later. Right now they had a ghost/demon hybrid terrorizing the locals. “Is he also here?” she asked. If there were two civilians, she needed to get them both to safety before kicking demon butt.

“Yup, but we got separated when...”

“When?” Abbie prompted when Martha’s voice trailed off.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Martha said with a slight smile.

Abbie chuckled. “Believe me, I’ve seen some things these past few weeks that would make your head turn and pop right off your neck...” she said. The irony of her statement lost to the other woman.

It was Martha’s turn to give a low chuckle. “If it’s anything worse than aliens bent on world domination, then I very much doubt it.” She said, almost as if as a challenge.

“Try a headless horseman welding an axe, which runs around on a possessed horse beheading people,” She said.

Martha’s mouth formed an O. “Okay, I guess you might have a bit of an edge here,” she conceded good naturedly. “So what are dealing with?” she asked.

Abbie arched an eyebrow. “So you and this doctor dude just jump into situations without a clue?” she asked with a grin.

Martha shrugged. “Pretty much,” she replied.

“Sounds familiar,” Abbie muttered. She glanced around them. “Well we should find Crane and your doctor so we can get rid of this menace.” She said, already walking ahead.

“Wait, are you carrying a gun?” Martha asked.

Abbie gave her a look that pretty much screamed- ‘We’re in a haunted mansion, hunting a ghost/demon, of course I’m carrying a damn gun’. “Does your doctor have powers to combat evil?” she asked sarcastically.

Martha was following behind. “He has a pen,” she offered.

“Right, so what he writes a letter to the baddies asking them to leave?” Abbie could see she was allowing her sarcasm to run with her, but her week had been testing to say the least. Try getting stuck in Purgatory while your partner is off saving his wife, leaving you to find for yourself, testing.

“It’s more like a gadget, he calls it a sonic screw driver,” Martha explained. “I take it demon hunting has been stressful of late?”

It wasn’t Abbie’s thing to go around divulging her life to complete strangers, Crane was the exception, but Martha apparently fought aliens so that girl was right up her alley when it came to unnatural shit hitting the fan. “Let’s just say it has its moments... it’s not exactly my idea of a wicked time,” she replied. “Let’s just say I’ve always been a logical, choosing reason over the impossible but lately reason has had less and less screen time so to speak.” She paused to release a wary sigh. “It’s not even Crane’s fault you know...”

“Hold it right there,” Martha said, making them both halt in their steps. “I can hear the longing caused by unrequited love a mile away.”

Abbie blinked. “What? There is no unrequited love here,” she denied. “Crane and I are just friends.” Who happen to be stuck together for the next couple of years to prevent the end of days. Her mind mentally added.

But Martha was shaking her head. “That’s how it starts, next thing you know you’re jealous of some woman trapped in another universe,” she said softly. “It’s not even her fault really or even his, but if he could just stop living in the past long enough to notice that you are here, breathing damn it and loving him until it hurts.”

A long silence followed Martha’s words, seeming to hang over them like a dark and ominous cloud.

“His wife is trapped in Purgatory, and he would do anything to get her back,” Abbie said almost too quietly for the ears to hear. She didn’t want to deal with her feelings for Ichabod Crane, because dealing with them meant admitting them- which would surely lead to a broken heart over alcohol and Florence and the Machines.

But before either could reveal more, the moment was shattered when footsteps approaching from either side of the hallway came rushing towards them.

“I’ll cover you,” Abbie whispered, already aiming her gun.

“Right back at you,” Martha said and Abbie really admired her bravery taking into account that she had no means to protect herself.

“Who are you?!” The question was uttered simultaneously by four voices.

Abbie blinked at the tall man before her. He was dressed in an impossible well tailored suit, had crazy hair, sticking at odd ends, and was pointing a pen with a flash light at her.

“You’re not Martha,” he exclaimed, still with the wild crazy look in his eyes.

“And you are not, Miss Mills,” she heard Crane say on the opposite end.

“Is that a gun?” the man in the suit, who Abbie figured to be ‘the Doctor’, demanded. “I hate guns!”

Abbie heard Martha snort as she lowered her weapon. “Well get used to it, I’m always carrying a gun,” she told him. She turned around. “Okay there, Crane?” she asked her fellow witness over Martha’s shoulder.

“Quite all right, I seem to have found myself lost for a moment,” he said before stepping forward and bowing slightly at Martha. “Ichabod Crane,” he introduced.

“Martha Jones,” Martha returned with a smile. It was hard not to be effected by Crane’s natural charm, so Abbie didn’t really blame her.

“And I’m the Doctor, by the way, just so anyone was wondering,” the Doctor said with sarcasm. He walked up to them before his eyes meet fell on Crane’s attire. Seriously, Abbie had to work harder on convincing him to wear something else. “Oh is that a coat from the late 1700s?”The Doctor asked, already inspecting the garment.

Crane looked disgruntled. “Pardon me Sir, but it is very unbecoming of a man to-”

“Look Martha he even speaks like he’s from that time!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“That is because I am indeed from “that time’ as you put it, though the correct description would be-”

“Ah Crane, how about we save this introduction for another time?” Abbie suggested but her eyes were on something above his shoulder. “It seems we have another guest.”

“It’s an Oglomun,” The doctor said with a serious expression, eyeing the hovering apparition without any fear.

Crane scoffed. “That is not even a proper word,” he said but glanced at Abbie for her input, lest it was another modern term he hadn’t encountered yet.

Abbie shrugged. She couldn’t be expected to have all the answers to the modern world, though she was certain ‘Oglomun’ was not a term she’d ever heard before.

“Well not in the English language, but from the planet he is from- it is quite common,” the Doctor said.

“You mean this foul creature is from another planet?” Crane asked, his thirst for knowledge getting the better of him. 

The Doctor nodded. “I’m sure if I spoke to it, I could manage to convince it to leave earth,” he said.

“Leave?” Crane echoed. “That creature has killed countless innocents; its only way of departure is through a bullet from my gun!”

“No, no no!” The Doctor disagreed, shaking his head. “We don’t kill.”

“And we,” Crane began, pausing only to point at Abbie. “Miss Mills and I do!”

The two men were now glaring at each other. “Well, we, Martha and I don’t!” the Doctor shot back.

“Actually Doctor, I never really said I was against killing per say...” his companion tried, though in a rather meek tone.

The Doctor spoke, his gaze never wavering from Crane’s. “Martha this isn’t the time, can’t you see I’m fighting for a belief?”

“You know what, I’m tired,” Abbie announced, raising her hands in defeat. “Why don’t we, Martha and I, leave this to you two to sort out while we wait outside?”

“An excellent suggestion, Miss Mills,” Crane agreed. “And I’ll implore you not to venture inside should you hear shouts and gun shots echoing through the night.”

“Oh believe me, I won’t.” With that she and Martha left the two men and the now seemingly harmless poltergeist. One would be want to believe it was responsible for four deaths.

“Love your jacket,” Martha quipped as they stood outside under the light of the moon.

Abbie grinned. “Yours isn’t too shabby,” she commented. They shared a smile.

“So that’s your partner?” Martha asked, indicating the house they’d just exited.

“Yup.”

“And he always talks like that?”

“Yup.”

“I don’t even think the queen is that posh,” Martha remarked.

“I doubt anybody is that posh,” Abbie said.

Just then they heard the sound of yelling followed by several gun shots and various flashes of light through the windows. Then there was silence.

Martha looked anxious. “Do you think it was a good idea, leaving them alone?” she wondered aloud.

Abbie was starting to doubt her own wisdom when the two men finally stumbled outside. They both looked dishevelled and worse for wear, but relatively whole. At least neither was bleeding.

“Well that’s sorted,” The Doctor announced, clasping his hands together.

“Really?” Abbie asked incredulous.

“The demon has been taken care of Miss Mills- that is all we could have asked for.” Crane intoned.

“Right,” Abbie said before glancing between the two companions. “Do you need a ride?” she asked.

Martha shook her head. “We’ve got it covered,” she said with a cryptic smile. The two made their goodbyes before heading back inside the house, leaving the two witnesses alone.

“So what happened in there?” Abbie asked as they made their way to her car.

“Oh, nothing of import.”

Abbie gave him a look, “Crane.”

“Well he might have said something about our future among other things,” Crane said vaguely.

“Our future?” Abbie asked with a suspicious look. “Did he tell you how we defeat Moloch and his minions?”

“No, he said that would be altering the course of our future.”

“Then he wasn’t really much help,” Abbie muttered as she got into the car, she waited until Crane had fastened his seatbelt before starting the car.

“Abbie?”

She paused, he only ever used her name when he was being serious or they were in peril, hopefully neither applied because if she had to handle another demon so late, or early in the morning, she would stride right to Moloch’s woods and give him a piece of her mind. “What?” she asked.

“How do you like the name, Sierra?” he asked.

“Really?” she scoffed as she eased the car into the road. “I thought you were going to ask me something more serious.”

“Humour me.”

She sighed, she was way too tired and hunting demons didn’t qualify for overtime under her job description. “It’s a lovely name I guess,” she said with a shrug, before glancing briefly away from the road to regard Crane. “Why the question?”

He gave her one of his ‘I know something you don’t know’ smirks. “Just... perhaps it would be a fitting name for a child one day.” He responded.

“We are eyeball deep in all this crazy and you’re seriously thinking about baby names?” Abbie asked, shaking her head in disbelieve.

“You never know what the future holds, Miss Mills,” He said, again in that cryptic sing-song voice that was usually cute, except for right this instance.

“And apparently you do,” Abbie said dryly.

He smiled. “I myself quite like the name...” He seemed to be waiting for some reaction from her, but when he realised all he was getting was a blank stare he continued. “Just in case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t.”


End file.
